Where's dinner today?
by Leveragelover
Summary: After a mishap with orange juice and vodka Nate tells Sophie he needs new locks on his door. It may also have to do with the fact the rest of the team walked in on them last week...


_Where's dinner today?_

"Hey Nate did you hear about the huge baseball game going on at Fenway this weekend!" Eliot said happily. "Can we go?"

Nate looked down and swallowed hard. "No"

"Why not?" Eliot furrowed his brow

"Well you can go but I'm not...I can't" Nate shook his head still looking down

"Oh is this about-"

"Please I don't want to talk about it" Nate interrupted

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to bring it up" Eliot apologized

"It's fine Eliot" Nate waved it off and headed into the kitchen. He opened his liquor door and someone slammed it shut before he could grab anything. He looked up his eyes grazing over their sculpted legs. Finally he brought his gaze up to meet their eyes.

"Sophie" Nate nodded

"A bit early don't you think?" She cocked her eyebrow

"You know me, I really don't care"

"But I do."

"Fine I'll drink some orange juice" Nate opened the door to the fridge and grabbed the carton. Sophie took it from him and screwed the cap off. She sniffed it and narrowed her eyes at him slamming it down on the counter.

"What?" Nate asked

"Seriously" Sophie rolled her eyes, "You spiked the orange juice!"

"I did not!" Nate protested

"Explain how the vodka got in the orange juice" Sophie put her hands on her hips meaning she meant business.

"Hey guys" Parker skipped in happily. "Oh orange juice!" She grabbed the carton and the glass that was already out.

"Wait don't" Nate started but it was too late and she took a huge gulp. Parker hated vodka. She spit it out causing it to spray all over Nate. Nate flinched his face twisted into a scowl. Parker and Sophie burst out laughing. Nate growled and walked upstairs.

"I should probably go apologize" Parker snickered

"Yeah you should" Sophie nodded in the direction of the stairs. The thief turned around and walked up the stairs. She pushed open the door to see Nate standing there without a shirt on.

"PARKER!" Nate jumped

"Sorry I spit orange juice on you...but you do know how much I hate vodka" Parker shrugged not phased by the fact Nate wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I swear I can't get privacy in my own home!" Nate shook his head and put a t-shirt on

"Oh blah blah Sophie sees you naked all the time" Parker rolled her eyes. Nate felt his face turn red and he quickly walked out of the room. Parker followed after him.

Nate walked over to Sophie and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We really need to get new locks on my bedroom door"

"Oh did Parker walk in on you?" Sophie gave him an it-happens look

"Yeah I could've sworn I locked it. Must be broken" Nate muttered

"It's been broken for a while"

"You never told me?"

"No I didn't see the problem. Lots of people don't have locks on their bedroom door" Sophie shrugged

"Well with the team hanging around here all the time, I can't risk it. Especially with what happened last week"

"Okay, okay we'll get new locks"

"Thank you" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Oh we're still going to dinner right?" Sophie called after him

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?"

"Just making sure"

"Oh are you guys having dinner at here or at Sophies house?" Hardison called across the room

"Yeah I do NOT want a repeat of last week" Eliot gave the two a look

-Flashback-

"Wait till you guys see the sick new set up I have for the TV monitors" Hardison boasted. "I've made it so if we don't agree on a movie we can all watch a different movie at the same time with specific audio directed to a pair of cordless headphones."

"So now I can watch my horror movies without Sophie throwing her shoes at me!"

"That's correct"

"I gotta admit that's pretty cool" Eliot shrugged. Hardison grinned and opens the door to Nates apartment.

"Whoa what the hell?" Hardison screamed covering his eyes. Parker cocked her head to the side with a raised eyebrow and Eliot looked away covering his ears. Nate and Sophie were making out in the middle of the apartment. Nate was only wearing his boxers and his hand was up her skirt.

It took a second for Nate to register what was going on. "Son of a bitch haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Nate practically jumped in his chair. Sophie immediately smoothed her skirt down and sat on Nate.

"You're not helping" Nate grunted

"Well you're only wearing boxers, I'm trying to help" Sophie hissed

"Well I'm sorry I didn't expect you two to be making out in the middle of the room" Hardison cried

"It's my house! I can have sex wherever I want!" Nate defended

"Please just shut up. I do not need to get a visual image in my head" Hardison shook his head

"Get out!" Nate yelled and Sophie just shot them a look that meant she was going to kill them if they didn't leave. They quickly closed the door behind them.

-End of flashback-

"We're actually going out to eat this time" Sophie glared at Eliot

"Then whose house are you going too?" Hardison asked impatiently

"We'll probably come back here" Sophie shrugged. "What do you think Nate?"

"Yeah the restaurant is closer to here then your place" Nate agreed

"Well there you go" Sophie nodded

"Thank you for the warning"

"Okay well if you guys don't mind we have to start getting ready for our date" Nate said standing dangerously close to Sophie

"It's only 1:43" Parker stared at them

"Um yeah...early dinner" Nate lied

"You guys are nasty" Eliot muttered under his breath

"I swear" Hardison shook his head. The three of them walked out and Nate let out the breath he had been holding in. He spun Sophie around and kissed her fiercely causing her to gasp in surprise. She pulled away turning her head to the side. Nate tried to kiss her again, but soon decided it wouldn't work so he kissed her neck instead. She moaned, grabbing a fistful of Nates hair.

"Eliot was right" Sophie breathed, "we are nasty"

"And I'd like to keep it that way" Nate growled into her neck as he picked her up and put her on the counter.


End file.
